


5 Times Party Poison Failed To Save Someone (And 1 Time Someone Failed To Save Them)

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Suicide, uhh injury not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	5 Times Party Poison Failed To Save Someone (And 1 Time Someone Failed To Save Them)

**Author's Note:**

> pronouns in this fic are
> 
> party- they/them  
> kobra- he/him  
> jet- he/him (also uses xe/xem)  
> anthrax/the girl- thy/she  
> ghoul- she/he  
> pony- they/them

**1**

The first time it happens is when party is nine, and not yet party poison.

Two nameless, faceless people come to visit the household. If he was capable of showing emotion, Father would have seemed almost proud. 

Their high-heeled mother, with her pale, picture-perfect face, forces them into an ugly pink dress. Party hates it. 

They’re standing next to their younger brother, backs ramrod straight. The people keep mentioning his name.

Party can see he’s scared and confused and they want nothing more than to hold his hand, to offer some quiet re-assurance, to tell him that they’re in this together.

Except they’re not.

The men in white suits take their six year old brother away, with meaningless words of praise and expectation, and meaningless gestures like more credits and more prestige.

Party replays the scene in their head thousands of times after. In their mind they kick and scream and take their brother by the hand and never let go.

They stare blankly as the white van disappears further into the city.

* * *

**2**

Its years before the second event takes place. By this time, they’re living in a diner in zone six with a couple of desertborns. They all share food and supplies, but mainly stay out of each others way.

Its late afternoon. Kobra has gone with one of the new guys, Jet, to the markets. Party had been reluctant to let him go, especially with some rogue zone runner, but had had to admit that it made sense. Having someone supervising them at all times. 

Neither of the venom siblings trusted joys other than themselves. It was safer that way.

They wander round the back of the diner, idly humming the bleeding banshees’ latest track. 

They’re about to turn the corner when they hear a muffled scream.

Fun Ghoul. 

The joy in question has been cornered, backed against the wall. She’s glaring at the leather clad zone runners surrounding her. He knows unless someone interferes, he’s not going to win thiis fight.

One word. One word, and party could have helped. But instead they retreat behind the building, mouth as dry as the desert. 

Jet finds ghoul when he comes back, bruised and beaten, with a broken arm and a bleeding mouth. 

Even kobra, who can usually read their mind with terrifying accuracy, doesn’t know what party did.

Ghoul’s injured, hopeless face haunts them from then on.

* * *

**3**

They call themselves The Fabulous Killjoys.

They’re loud and bright and they love each other so much it hurts. They spend their evenings singing bad karaoke or telling the wildest stories, or simply enjoying each others company. 

Sometimes it feels like a dream. 

Today they’ve decided to fix the wooden hut next to the diner. Or rather, Jet has. (Kobra and ghoul had gone to see The Infinite Sadness play in zone 4).

Party is sitting in the diner, hiding away from the relentless desert sun, watching their crewmate working.

Jet’s already positioned himself underneath the roof when they see it.

The brittle wooden beams, splintering in the heat, are about to collapse.

They could shout. They could warn the joy, get him out of there before he was injured. Fuck, they could even run out there and drag him out themselves.

But they don’t. Instead they watch, with empty, glazed eyes, as the roof crushes their friend. 

Kobra finds jet, and ghoul patches him up. Party avoids them for days. No one mentions it. 

Somethings are better left unsaid.

* * *

**4**

Show Pony and Party Poison. The biggest crash queens in the zones.

That’s how Dr D announces them on his radio. After months of incessant pleading, they’ve finally got their own broadcast- once a week, the two of them discuss fashion, gossip and whatever's on their minds. Its fun and entertaining, and has a decent amount of regulars.

Its the 10 week anniversary soon.

Party’s sketching some dress designs, colourful and glittery yet with just enough class to work. Pony’s skating in circles, shouting out ideas and questions. It's routine enough that neither concentrates as much as they should.

Pony’s a show off, always has been. They’re skating backwards and forwards, doing leaps and jumps with a cocky expression on their face.

They’re skating backwards now, faster and faster, swaying from side to side like a ritalin rat. 

Party looks up from their drawing at the wrong time.

The joy is catapulting towards a pile of scrap metal, heavy and sharp, still cackling gleefully, unaware of the severity of their situation.

Party knows they should warn them. They should shout or scream or wave their arms, anything to help.

Instead they stare, unseeing.

It was a year before pony began skating again.

* * *

**5**

It’s party’s turn to look after anthrax.

Thy’s a young joy of five, curious and happy, displaying an innocence that the fab four lost long ago.

The two of them are relaxing outside- it's an unusually cool day, and they’re making the most of it. 

Party’s sunbathing, playing with their hair as they watch the girl through the heart shaped lenses on one of kobra’s many sunglasses. She’s ambling around, content to explore the rocks and dust and occasional feathers that litter the ground.

Thy is too lost in her world of make-believe to hear the engine speeding up as it turns the corner.

They could have called out to her. They could have grabbed her and dragged her back.

They don’t look away.

The driver is distraught, and takes anthrax to xeir crew, where the medic patches thym up. The kid’s shaken, but otherwise seems her normal, happy self. Party reckons it's shock.

Kobra’s figured it out by now, they’re sure of it. He always knew them too well. 

Party pretends they don’t see his tired, disappointed and, worst of all, _betrayed_ eyes. 

They could never explain it so they don’t even try.

* * *

**+1**

Party poison was on the roof, standing on the edge, swaying slightly in the breeze. 

It was a little past midnight. The sky was an inky black.

They’d tried to write a note, more out of a sense of obligation than anything else. They couldn’t think of anything to say.

A raven, with sleek black feathers and unnaturally red eyes, watched them from the ground.

Party reckoned there was a sort of poetic justice in that.

There was movement behind them. They didn’t have to look to know who it was.

Jet, pony, ghoul and anthrax were crowded near the hatch, peering at the joy with confusion. 

They’re waved away without a second thought. Some things are not to be shared.

Kobra was sitting cross-legged about a metre behind them.

They turned to face each other, masks off, not as party poison and the kobra kid but as the destroyed zone runners they were.

Kobra could have helped them, called out to them or dragged them back by force.

Instead, he says 

_May the witch be with you._

And watches his sibling jump to their death with empty eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah comments and kudos are appreciated  
> my killjoy side blog is @scarecrowsareallwhores on tumblr  
> hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
